Confessions of a Heartbreaker
by Juunanagou4ever
Summary: To Son Pan, love was just all a game, and the break-up being the highlight of a relationship, known for breaking guys' hearts, she is dubbed the 'Heartbreaker', but when she meets Trunks Briefs, it seems like the Heartbreaker IS capable of love, after all
1. Returning

                                                                        **Confessions of a Heartbreaker**

**            Okay … this isn't _really _a new story … it's more like a revised version of Round & Round in a Circle of Madness, without all the people being horribly out of character and the result of my imagination running wild … in fact, this was what I wanted Round & Round to be, _this _is what Round & Round was supposed to be like before I ruined it … (if you notice, Chapter 1, which was the only real chapter, was very much different than all the other chapters) … and anyways … this is what I had in mind … and this is what I want you *points to readers* to enjoy reading.**

**            Er … ^^;; well … Pan will be a bit … OOC here? But nobody else … kay? *crosses fingers***

**                                                                         _Chapter 1: Returning_**

****

****

"But why?" Stuttered the boy, "I-I thought you liked me, Pan … I thought that-"

            "That's right." Interrupted the ebony haired girl standing in the middle of a crowd composed entirely of giggling girls, "You **_thought _**I liked you … but really, even a dense head like yours can figure it out, why would I want to go out with a freak like you?"

            "Who do you think you are anyway?" Piped up a pretty redhead in the crowd, her arms were folded and about three-dozen shiny bangles dangled from her wrists, "And you really thought that you, of all people, had a chance with Son Pan? The most popular girl in school? Dream on, _freak!_"

The ebony-haired girl, now identified by the name of Pan nodded approvingly, a superior gleam in her large and mesmerizing eyes, "Well said, that pretty much sums it up, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home early today." She started to head out of the school and she heard some of the people around her murmuring. She only smirked harder at that, and as she was about to push open the heavy metal doors a cold hand grasped on to her shoulder.

            "What do you want?" Pan spun around and stared into the startlingly pale blue eyes of the unfortunate poor boy that she had just dumped.

            _Well, technically, she was never going out with him, so it didn't really count, but still, it gave her the satisfaction of thinking so._

"I just want to know … why?" Asked the boy, with hurt in her eyes.

            Pan narrowed her eyes and threw her hands on her hips, of which were adorned by a pair of tight, low-stretch designer jeans, "Fine, you want to know? I'll tell you, I never said that I liked you, you probably just have naturally assumed that, I _might _have been friendly to you, but then again, how can I help it if someone like _you _have a crush on someone like _me_, and anyways, the only fun part of a relationship is the break-up, of course, we never did have a relationship, so what if I asked you to come to a few movies and dinners with me? That doesn't mean anything at all! I only tolerated you to _break up _with you, god, why on earth would I possibly go out with you?" She stopped for a second to let the full intentions of her words sink in, and her usual smirk re-appeared on her face as she saw that anger and hatred had resided in the boy's eyes. 

            "And besides." The final insult was thrown, "You should have seen the look on your face, it was hilarious." Pan was about to turned around, her job was done and she was fully satisfied. But the boy stepped in front of her and stared straight into her eyes.

            "Get away from me, freak!" Protested the girl as she tried to avoid his gaze … to no avail, those shocking blue eyes of his bore into her skin and she shivered when she heard him spit.

            "You don't deserve anyone, you think it's such a fun thing? Going around, crushing people and their hearts? It's all just a game for you? You're the almighty queen and everybody else are just your puny pawns?" The boy spat, venom lacing each word, "Well, you know what? You're going to lose at your own game, and one of these days, you will know how it feels to be heartbroken. No one will ever love you, simply because you are incapable of the greatest thing in existence."

            "Whatever." Pan rolled her eyes, "I have to go, goodbye, **_loser!_**" She slung her backpack over one shoulder and pushed open the door, stepping out facing the full glory of the afternoon sun. As she passed by a group of kids down the few marble stairs of her high school, she heard a girl with long braids mutter to her friend, "Look, there she is, the heartbreaker."

            Pan smirked as she stepped into the parking lot, _that's right, isn't it? She was the heartbreaker, known for shattering boys' hearts into little tiny pieces, they all try to avoid her at first, but it just wasn't possible to resist her. _She reached for her car keys and stepped inside her silver _Lotus Elise, _of which she had christened _Prince Ezra II, _one of the only males that she could stand, but then again, it was just a car, so it didn't count as being a male. As she started the engine, she heard a group of boys whistle at her from the top of the bleachers, she in return, gave a playful wave and wink as she drove out of the school grounds and started for the way home.

            The boy's words began to drift back into her head, _you're going to lose at your own game, and one of these days, you will know how it feels to be heartbroken. No one will ever love you, simply because you are incapable of the greatest thing in existence …_she shook her head and laughed, god, he really is a freak, only some idiot like him could say that, she felt the wind toss her hair over her shoulder as she turned the corner in her beloved convertible and drove up the glinting driveway of her mother's California-style mansion.

            Pan hopped out of her car and dashed up the stairs leading to the gold-framed door, she pushed it open and was immediately greeted by her other beloved male, Prince Ezra, a beautiful two-year old male collie whose golden fur gleamed from the sunbeams sneaking their ways into the mansion. The girl smiled as she gave the dog a pat on the head and tossed her backpack on the ground, "Mom! I'm home!"

            "In the kitchen!" Came a muffled reply.

            The dog trotted beside the ebony-haired beauty as she walked into the kitchen, greeted by her mother sitting on a chair in the kitchen, phone in one hand, cigarette in the other. Pan frowned when she saw the white stick clutched between her mother's fingers. She hated it when her mother smoked, she had learned in school what smoking did to a person's body condition, and she hated her mother for smoking.

            _No, she didn't hate her mother, she hated her father, for it was only after he left that she started smoking … and all her other unpleasant habits._

Her mother, Videl Satan, smiled one of her rarely seen smiles and hung up the phone, "Hey, sweetie, how was school today?"

            "Great." Pan replied as she grabbed the milk carton from the fridge and took a sip from it, _not to mention breaking another boy's heart today._

"Pan, don't drink from the carton, you should be considerate of others once in a while." Videl frowned as she puffed her cigarette.

            "Mom, don't smoke … period, you should also be considerate of others." Pan answered with a smile as she tossed her milk back in the fridge.

            Her mother smiled also and rested her hand on her forehead, Pan grinned, her mother was so pretty, probably the reason why she was also, except her mother had a sense of classical beauty rather than her lustful beauty… which is also probably the reason that she's an accomplished actress. "So? Why did you want me home so early, mom?"

            "Oh … Pan … I meant to tell you … I have another shoot next month … it's actually located someplace in West City … I think." Videl flipped through some papers, most likely a looking for a contract, "It's the first one of a series."

            "Great mom," Pan sat down beside her mother and smirked, "Don't worry, I won't forget to feed the fish while you're away." She took a look behind her into the huge aquarium behind her, about a dozen fish swam freely in the crystal water, there used to be twice that many before her mother's last movie shoot.

            "That's the thing." Videl bit her bottom lip, a habit that she used when she had something important to say. "Like I said … it's going to be the first in a series, television series, that is … and I might have to stay there … maybe a few years … or possibly, if it goes well and the show's a big hit, I might even live there … permanently." 

            Pan's jaw dropped, "But what about me?"

            "Of course you're coming also …" Her mother added quietly, "We're moving … and you're going to another school … obviously, oh Pan … I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, please don't be upset … I-"

            "Oh no, that's fine. I don't mind at all. Frankly, I've gotten quite tired with my school." _And just about dumped every boy in it, _she added mentally.

            Videl sighed a breath of relief, "Oh … thank you so much, Pan, you don't know how much this means to me, and West City is really neat, you even have a few relatives there!"

             "Really?" A look of surprise flashed across Pan's face, but left as quickly as it came, "Yours? Or **_his_**?"

            Her mother frowned slightly as she answered, "His brother … and your uncle."

            "No, if it's his relative, they have nothing to do with me … I'm not related to them." Pan muttered angrily.

            "But he's really friendly … we were good friends when you were younger, you remember him, don't you? He used to baby-sit you all the time! You just don't really remember him because we moved when you were four. You'll like him, I promise."

            "Whatever …" Pan folded her arms as she started to stand up, "When are we leaving?"

            "Well … I don't want to sell the house … since we might come back … so I'm hiring a maid and a gardener to come every couple of days to keep the building and lot well-maintained. But if we start packing right away, I'm sure that we could catch the plane next Tuesday. I want to arrive there early to check out the houses and things."

            "Oh … plane? But what about _Prince Ezra II_?" Pan asked nervously, not wanting to lose her car.

            "We'll ship that … it won't arrive at West City for another month or so … but it'll still be there, alright?"

            The girl nodded once before heading up the stairs, _a new school? She could hardly wait! It made her excited just thinking about all the boys that she would be able to dump! Ooooo! What fun! _She snickered once as she closed her bedroom door behind her … she could not wait to meet her so-called relatives … perhaps she could break their hearts also … 

            _Or perhaps one of them might break hers … _

            __

_            ****_

**                                                              _End of Chapter 1_**

****

****

**Okay … so … that was a real lame ending … but whatever! I'm feeling good vibrations from my psyche about this story! (Heehee … I said that about Guiding Light) Well … I won't blabber ... leave the author a little comment and such … kay?**

                                                                          _-Juunanagou4ever****_


	2. Arriving

                                                                       **Confessions of a Heartbreaker**

**             Well … heh … chapter 2 already … -^^- Isn't that nice? **

**             Ugh … I knew that I forgot something in the first chapter … yes, I have read Heartbreaker by Mistress BlackOpal, and this most certainly isn't a rip-off, it's more of a companion to the popular book - _True Confessions of a Heartless Girl _**

**              And yes, I am pissed that someone could think, that I, of all people, would copy someone else's idea, luckily, not many people *glares* think that I'm a rip-off writer. And I also find it quite shallow to determine that this is a copy after only one chapter. If anyone knows me, it's that I like to have variety in my stories, whether is Gh/Vd (2 in progress) V/B (1 in progress) T/P (about a half million in progress) T/G (4 in progress) Mirai Trunks/Mirai Gohan (3 in progress) Trunks/Goten/Pan *laughs* (1 in progress) or something else equally strange. **

**              One more thing, like I said, this story is a revised version of Round & Round, which is the most original story that I've got, so I hardly think that this story is a rip-off of 'Heartbreaker'**

**             Note, I would've called this story Heartbreaker if not for my utter respect to the goddess author (Mistress BlackOpal) who wrote Downfall, one of the greatest T/P angst fics ever to be created. And saying _no offense_ doesn't make up for the fact that I am most definitely offended. I personally don't care if you say that this story sucks, is a worthless piece of crap, or some kind of flame like the sort, but to say that I 'ripped' it off of someone is very crude and incoherent, especially coming from someone who bluntly says in their profile that they don't like DBZ anymore and has no more interest for it, why would you read this then, huh? ^^**

**              Anyways, I'm sorry to have said purple in this chappie, but it had to be done … *sniffles***

                                                                          **_Chapter 2: Arriving_**

****

The plane rose and dipped within the clouds as Pan stared silently out of the window, she felt a little sad to leave her house, but she didn't really care about changing schools, she had no friends there. Sure, she may be the most popular girl in school, but that was only because the other girls who hung out with her thought so also. He mother, who was sitting beside her in first class, squeezed her hand, "You alright, Pan?"

            "Sure … I'm fine." Pan didn't turn around to look at her mother, she didn't like planes very much, since they always brought memories of **_him_**.

            "We'll be landing pretty soon, look! There's West City!" Her mother pointed excitedly at a small patch of land. 

            "That's it? How can you tell? It's so small!" Pan complained, the old city that she had lived in had been huge It had just about the population of Las Vegas.

            Videl smiled at her daughter, "It looks small up here, but it's huge down there, and I can tell, because I can see Capsule Corp from here, you see? It's that big dome like building."

            "Oh." Pan said simply, she knew that Capsule Corporation was the world's largest company, but she didn't know that their headquarters were in West City, frankly, she didn't really care either. "Did we get a house yet?"

            "No, not yet, I don't really want to rush in buying, we want the best house possible, you know." Videl stopped and added thoughtfully, "We're supposed to live at your Grandpa Hercule's house until we buy one of our own, but he's away right now, so your Grandma Chi-Chi volunteered for us to live in her house for a while."

            "I see … that's **_his _**mother, right?" Pan felt the plane lowering as they prepared to land, a little red button that read, '**seatbelts' **over her head lit up.

            "Now, Pan, I want you to be nice." Her mother warned, "She and the rest of her family are very kind. You can be pretty harsh sometimes."

            "It came from **_his_** genes." Pan tightened her seat belt and rested her hands on her lap.

            Videl smiled weakly and tightened her seat belt as well as the plane began to descend upon West City. A city of dreams and new beginnings …

                                                                       ***** ** *  *  ***

"Shouldn't we get our luggage first?" Pan asked as she smoothened her tight-fitting leather pants, and tossed her shiny black hair behind her back.

            "Hang on a second, Pan." Videl looked around the busy airport, "Your Grandma Chi-Chi had promised to meet us here."

            Pan crossed her arms impatiently and sighed, "Well, where is she?" ****

"I don't know … she said that she would meet us here with Got-Oh, look! There she is!"  The raven-haired beauty pointed towards the north gate where a small group of people was standing. "Look! Pan! They all came!"

            Pan was about to ask who _they all _were, but her mother was already dashing over towards the group, most likely to be all **_his _**relatives and friends, the girl shook her head, she didn't understand how her mother could forgive so easily, but that was because her mother was kind-hearted and gentle, something that she was not, and something that she could never be, which was also the reason why she could never forgive him … so it was apparently her duty to make all his family and friends' lives a living hell, which just so happened to be something that she was good at. A smirk appeared on the teen's face as she walked calmly to meet all her so-called _relatives._

Videl was busy talking with a lady with her hair in a tight bun, and Pan caught on to part of the conversation.

            "Oooo … wait until I get my hands on him …"

            "Really, Chi-Chi, it's alright, what's over is over, there's no point in talking about it anymore, by the way, it's really great that everyone came, it feels just like the old times."

            "Well … everyone but Bulma's family, she's busy working on some new invention of hers, but she said that she's making it up by throwing a party in your honor tonight at Capsule Corp."

            "Sounds like Bulma, all right, always busy throwing parties for everyone."

            "That's for sure." The lady caught a glimpse of Pan and smiled, "Why, is that little Panny?"

            A smile appeared on Videl's face as she called her to her daughter, "Pan, introduce yourself to everyone."

            The teen didn't smile, instead, she said coldly, "Hi, I'm Pan, seventeen years of age, currently in grade twelve. I've had 287 boyfriends this year, all of them whom I have dumped within a week. Some less than half an hour."

            The others stared at Pan with widened eyes and she added with a small smile, "I'm kidding, of course."

            Videl laughed weakly along with the others, "Pan has a most unusual sense of humour."

            "She certainly does, doesn't she?" Smiled the lady with the bun as she introduced everyone there to Pan, lastly, she added, "And I'm your grandma Chi-Chi."

            Pan simply nodded as she shook hands with everyone, some of the guys were really weird, like the extremely short one, and the tall green one. _A blonde woman whom claims to be the old short guy's wife, when she doesn't look a day over eighteen? And her daughter looked older than her? These people are strange._ She only stopped for a second when she shook hands with Goten, and a smile rose to her face, he was pretty cute, a goofy smile, a fairly decent hair cut, and nice clothes, too bad incest wasn't really her thing, since he was her uncle after all. 

            "Well, Pan, do you remember any of these people?" Videl asked cheerfully, as if expecting Pan to remember something that took place 13 years ago.

            "I don't think so." Pan replied.

            Videl frowned, "Oh, sweetie, try to remember, you were really close to all of them when you were four."

            Pan sighed and tried to recall some of her childhood memories, the only people that she had a vague recollection of were a tall, bushy-haired man, a short, spiky-haired man, and strangely enough, a boy with purple hair. None of them were standing in front of her so she shook her head again, "No mom, I don't remember any of these people."

            Her mother shook her head in defeat and managed to smile weakly, "Well, that was a long time ago, so it's probably not a surprise that you can't remember. No matter, shall we retrieve our luggage now?"

            Pan shrugged, "I don't care."

            "Oh, Chi-Chi, by the way, when are we going to that party at Capsule Corp?" Videl asked.

            "Six thirty, it's almost five now, so that gives us an hour and a half."

            Videl sighed softly, "That's Bulma, known for squeezing everything in on a tight schedule. Some things never change."

            "That's for sure." Smiled the older woman.

**                                                                       *** ** *  *  ***

"Mother!" Screeched the girl, "Mother! Where are you?"

            Bulma looked up from her computer, "Oh, hello, Bra, is there anything that I can help you with?"

            "I thought you said that people were coming over?" Asked the bluette.

            "They are, at six thirty, why?" Bulma asked her daughter.

            "Well … it's six twenty now, you know." Bra glanced at the clock.

            Bulma coughed and spun her computer chair around and gazed disapprovingly at the clock, "That can't be right, I just got on the computer."

            "Er … mom? You were on all afternoon …"

            "**SHIT!!**" The genious swore loudly and scrambled out of chair, only to meet head to head with her son who was busily munching on an apple.

            "What's the matter, mom?" Asked Trunks calmly as he took another bite of the shiny fruit.

            "There are people coming over … now! Go change and take a shower, Trunks, you smell horrible! And Bra,  you should change into something nicer, also." Bulma glanced at the clock once more and yelled, "Go! Go! Go!"

            Bra ignored her panicking mother and asked, "So who's coming over again?"

            "Everyone! Including Videl and her daughter, Pan!" Bulma whined, "I don't have supper ready, what am I going to do?"

            "Mom, you ordered a caterer, remember?" Trunks took another bite of the apple.

            "Oh, right … what are you dawdling around for? Go take a shower!" Yelled the older bluette.

            Again, Bra was unfazed by her mother's yelling, "Pan's my age, right? And she'll go to my school, right? Oh god, I hope she's not a total geek."

            Bulma spun around, "Geek? What's wrong with geeks? They are very smart, and sensible also."

            "Right, Bra, watch what you say about them, after all, our very own mother was one herself." Joked Trunks as he finished his apple and tossed it in the garbage can, "Oh yeah! Who's the man?! Two points!"

            "Shut up Trunks and go take a goddamn shower!" 

            Trunks threw his hands up in the air and smiled, "Alright, I'm going, I'm going."

            Bulma walked into the kitchen, fumbling with the phone, Bra watched her mother curiously, "Are you sure Pan isn't a geek? She'll want to make friends with me, ya' know. And I don't hang out with geeks."

            When her mother didn't reply, Bra grabbed a carton of yogurt from the fridge. She dipped a spoon in it just as the doorbell rang, Bulma swore once again as she rushed to greet the guests all the meanwhile yelling at the top of her lungs, "**Veggie! They're here! Get your ass out of the gravity room and come here! VEGETA!!"**

Bra sighed, "That's hardly the way to greet guests, mother."

            The door opened the whole horde of Z warriors came piling into the mansion, all shouting at the top of their lungs, "Hey, Bulma! What's cookin'?" And in the middle of the mob, was none other than Videl Satan, laughing and shouting like old times again, everyone seemed so happy, everyone seemed to be … so complete , well … everyone except for the last girl whom stepped through the door, boredom shone through her eyes as she glanced around the large European-style kitchen.

            Bra's eyes widened and she dropped her jaw, she was expecting a short, pudgy girl with long braids and glasses in geeky clothes, she didn't know where she conceived that idea from, but from the moment her mother mentioned Pan, that image has embedded within her mind. But the Pan in reality was anything **but **geeky, she was still pretty short, but was thin, had silky chest-length ebony hair, large onyx eyes, and was overall, a regular beauty queen. Of course, her clothes showed off her curvy figure as well, everything from the tight white blouse to the stretch army jeans … except they were tighter … much tighter.

            Bulma smiled and patted Bra on the back, "Well, Bra? Go introduce yourself, Bra."

            The teenage bluette must've been more surprised than she thought, for when her mother gently shoved her forward, she stumbled across the kitchen floor, losing her grip causing her to bash into the kitchen table, the yogurt in her hand went hurling towards the door, and the girl standing in front of it, causing the _Peaches N' Cream _yogurt to spill all over her blouse. All this happened in less than three seconds.

            For a minute, everyone shut up, Videl looked at her daughter nervously, like watching a volcano about to erupt, she half-expected Pan to lash out at Bra and scream her head off at her. But miraculously, Pan only asked quietly, "Where's the washroom?"

            Bra blinked a few times and muttered, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to – it was an accident, I-"

            "Where's the washroom?" Pan asked again, not really paying attention to the stuttering blue haired girl.

"Down that hallway, second door to the left." Bulma geastured to the hallway.

            Pan merely nodded and slowly made her way out of the kitchen.

            Bra moaned and held her face in her hands, "Argh! Ruined my one chance to make friends! Too bad she wasn't a geek, it wouldn't have been as bad …"

            Bulma smiled supportively, but didn't it seem like that she was forgetting something?

**                                                                       *** ** *  *  ***

Pan muttered low swears at the clumsy girl as she stepped in the washroom, examining her now-damaged blouse, she turned around and locked the door behind her, "What an idiot … how dare she? And this was one of my favourite blouses." She turned to the tap to wash the stain on her blouse when she heard a rustling sound behind her. Pan spun around, expecting to see that annoying girl again.

            Instead, she saw the most gorgeous man alive, naked, save for the towel wrapped around his muscular waist.

            "Hello, I'm Trunks Vegeta Briefs, who the hell are you?"

                                                                        **_End of Chapter 2_**

****

****

            Well … how was that cliffy? Honestly, I haven't done one for such a long time, I think I'm getting rusty at them. You just knew that that was going to happen, didn't you? Pan's first encounter with Bra = disaster, Pan's er … first recent encounter with Trunks = in the washroom … *sighs* Call me lame, but that seems somehow romantic … ^^ Wasn't that Bart Simpson style? I didn't realize until after I typed it, 'cause Bart says, 

             _Hi, I'm Bart Simpson, who the hell are you?_

*Snickers* Okay … well … please leave a little comment regarding your thoughts on this chappie …

             Well … look for an update in both Guiding Light and Silver Sea very soon! (Yes, due to endless threats and popular demand I have whipped up the next chappie of The Silver Sea) Toddles! 

_-Juunanagou4ever_


End file.
